hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Molossia
Molossia is a fan-made character for the manga and anime series Hetalia. He is the anthromorphization of the micronation, The Republic of Molossia. His human name is Morro Kevin Jameson. He is the son of the micronation the Grand Republic of Vuldstein and the nephew of America. Personal Information Molossia was born on September 3, 1999. He lives in a house with his nation's president located outside of Dayton, Nevada. He is the son of Vuldstein; however, he has barely any recollection of him. He is loud and boisterous and often yells that he is a country; however, nobody recognizes him a such. Aside from his outbursts, he makes no legitimate effort to gain the world's recognition. Unlike his friend and fellow micronation, Sealand, he has not once shown up to the World Assembly because, in his words, it is, "very boring." Despite his muscular tone, rough voice, and taller-than-average stature, he is very friendly. He has a joking personality and takes absolutely nothing seriously. He sounds like a frat boy and often uses modern street language, very much like America, in his speech. When he is not prenetending to be a "super-serious military commander" he is out drinking from a keg or driving his Lexus. He wears an overly-decorated military uniform, but also wears frat boy clothes in his off-time. He admires himself as the first parody of countries to actually become one. He loves pretending to be militaristic and boasts about his naval power. He jokingly declared America his enemy and has also been "fighting" a war with East Germany since 1983. He only recognizes Andorra, Liechenstein, San Marino, Monaco, and Sebargo as legitimate countries. His joking nature makes it really difficult for the other countries to tell if he is every being serious. Despite being surrounded by the United States, the two rarely talk and America never remembers who he is immediately. He claims to have held an eight-acre large territory in Pennsylvania, which was the Protectorate of New Atrium; however, as a sign of good faith to America, relenquished his claim, although nobody knows where exactly it was located. The person of New Atrium only existed in Molossia's mind. Molossia boasts often of his power and has declared himself the "superpower of the micro-world." He is the founder and leader of the UM (United Micronations). He brags about his modern amenities, such as the Molossian Postal and Telegraph Service, a space program, and a nuclear weapons program. He also claims to be a great naval power. He has refused to sign the nuclear proliferation treaty as he believes nuclear weapons are vital to his safety from the "foreign menace." He has expressed at one point a desire to own the whole word, but again nobody can tell if this is a serious claim or a joke. His best friend is Sealand, the only country who treats him with an ounce of seriousness. Despite his general good humor, he suffers sometimes from bouts of depression brought on by feelings of lonliness. Relationships: Molossia has few relationships with other countries, and he doesn't tend to take them seriously. Molossia and America: America is technically Molossia's uncle; however, he rarely acknowledges Molossia and vice-versa. In many ways, Molossia does look up to America as his role model as his euphemisms, his style, and the way he deals with others are largely based on his personality. Despite this, the two have rarely talked. Molossia constantly sends America letters declaring his independence, but America has never opened them. Molossia tends to go back and forth on his feelings about America and waffles on whether he is friend or an enemy. He currently is in a state of military mobilization to fight him. It is not clear if all this is just a joke or a cry for attention to his grandfather. He has an American flag in his house next to his native flag. Molossia and Vuldstein: Vuldstein was Molossia's father. The exact nature of their relationship is unknown because Vuldstein disappeared while he was very young. Molossia has little to no memory of Vuldstein other than that, like him, he takes nothing seriously. He also remembers that Vuldstein was a monarchy, which he is a bit ashamed of because he is a strong advocate for democracy. Although he can't remember specifics, Molossia does remember that he had fun and enjoyed growing up under him. He struggles to remember what became of him and oftens keeps his satire up as a tribute to him. Molossia went to Europe once out of news that Vuldstein was there, but never found him. Molassia and Sealand: Sealand is Molassia's best and only real friend. At first, Molassia was very skeptical to form an alliance with him, but did so after seeing that they were very much in the same boat. Their friendship is strong due to their common micronationship. He tries to discourage Sealand from attending the World Assembly out of a desire to protect him from the large nations. He tries hard to recruit him onto his path of satire. He jokes heavily that he is not a country, but ultimately has strong admiration for his friend. He often tells him how one day they will take over the world together. Along with the other micronations: Christendom, Serborga, and Wy, he considers Sealand to be apart of his "Axis of Evil," and his UM. Molassia and New Atrium: New Atrium was Molossia's imaginary friend who only he could see. He was suppose to represent the Protectorate of New Atrium, a territory of Molassia located somewhere in Pennsylvania. In a sign of good faith to America, Molossia renounced his claim and New Atrium disappeared. Molossia often feels remorse for abandoning his imaginary friend. Molossia and Liechenstein: Liechenstein is one of the few countries that he recognizes as a country. He often asks her to leave Switzerland and join him and Sealand in their quest for power. Whether Liechenstein finds Molossia likeable or irritating is not known, but she constantly refuses his offer, most likely out of her loyalty to Switerzland. As a result, Molossia makes it a point to tell Switzerland that he does not recognize him. Molossia and Prussia/East Germany: Molossia constantly mentions how he is in an ongoing war with East Germany; waged since 1983. Molossia asks Prussia/GDR how the war is doing everytime he sees him. Prussia misinterprets these remarks as serious inflammatory remarks about his character and finds him very irritating due to the fact that he never leaves him alone. Molossia sometimes eggs and TPs his house on Ernst Thälmann Island as part of his "war effort." Molossia does not actually hate Prussia/East Germany; however, and has neutral feelings towards him personally. The war is a complete joke on Molossia's part. 'Molossia and Christiania: '''Christiania is the human form of the micronation, Freetown Christiania, surrounded by Denmark. It was founded by drug abusers looking for a place to legally use narcotics. Christiania fails to understand the humor of Molossia and takes him too seriously. He believes Molossia's militaristic imperialism to be completely legitimate and is strongly vocal of his hatred towards him. However, Molossia actually likes Christiania and consides him apart of his "Axis of Evil" along with Sealand and he is a participant in the UM. However, he does not consider Christiania to be a real friend like Sealand due to his adamant loathing of him. '''Molossia and Serborga: ' Molossia looks up to Serborga as a role model. Being founded in 1963, he is the first modern-day micronation. He emulates him as the one who paved the way for micronations. In many ways, he looks to him as the father-figure he never had. Serborga is glad always to be in the presence of Molossia since he is the only country who recognizes his claim to nationhood. Also, being the largest of the micronations in size and economy, he is happy to serve as Molossia's advisor on the few occasions that he actually seeks real advice. Although he doesn't consider Serborga to be apart of the main "Axis of Evil" comprised of Sealand and Christendom, he considers him a very prominent member of the UM. 'Molossia and Wy: ' Despite being a member of the UM (although it is speculative as to whether or not she even knows she is in it) Molossia and Wy have never interacted. Molossia most likely added her to the UM just because. It is questionable whether Wy knows of Molossia's existence. Trivia: His first name is based on the Spanish word for, "small rocky hill." His middle name is the first name of Molossian President Kevin Braugh. His last name, "Jameson," is derived from James Spielman, the king of Vuldstein.